


Never Mix Business With Pleasure

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, adding tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Never Mix Business With Pleasure

Detective Ben Solo absolutely hates stake-outs. You could ask him what’s the worst part of his job over-all and he’d tell you flat out: stake-outs. Not only are they painfully time consuming, but, they don’t often get you anything other than a severe case of boredom. But in recent weeks, you could say that the real reason he’s come to dislike them is because detective Solo had others things occupying his mind. 

He first caught her scent while standing at the kitchen fixing his usual cup of early morning coffee. It was intoxicating and sent all of his primal alpha male instincts running amuck. It smelled like....Omega. It became clear to him very early on that he would need to weed out all of the other competition—she was _his!!_

“Ready for another stake-out tonight, Solo?” his partner, Poe Dameron asked just as he was filling his mug with creamer. 

When Solo didn’t answer him, Dameron had a pretty good reason as to why. He had smelt it too—only to him it smelled like something rotten rather than intoxicating. Dameron was a Beta, but, he knew that sudden look in an Alpha’s eyes when his attention has been caught by an Omega. Especially, Ben Solo. When his sights were set on something, he never let up until that certain something was his. 

The fact that Solo wasn’t practical salivating the second she entered through the main office was indeed—spectacular. Wave after wave of her heavenly scent hit his nostrils sending him into an near coma. _Fuck_ , _who knew jasmine lavender and vanilla could smell so damn good?_ It was almost too much for him to bear. In fact, Poe had never seen Solo grasp the edge of the counter so hard that the wood literally splintered.

“Whoa, easy there, tiger.” said Poe as he placed his hand on Solo’s left shoulder. “I don’t need the Chief coming out here on the main floor cursing you out for breaking the furniture.” 

“God, that’s strong.” Solo murmured in a deep voice. “I’ve never... _.fuck._..I’ve _never_ in my life smelled anything like that before.” 

“That’s because you haven’t been around an Omega before.” Poe chuckled. 

Solo got him a dark look after this, but did not say a word. He’d been around plenty of Omegas before in his twenty-nine years on this Earth, but, _none_ of them really caught his attention. No one. Not until.. _.her._ Rey Kenobi was the police departments new filing secretary and clearly he wasn’t the only Alpha on premises who knew it. But mating is like a game—to see who can scent the Omega first. 

A simple process really, but, one that must be taken with sincere precaution. If not done properly, he could lose her to another Alpha male. There were many ways to scent--a good brushing on the wrists, or the mating gland (both of those seemed unlikely, seeing as they didn't know each other), or he could result to using the most simple of method: accidental brushing. 

His father, Han had told him many, and I mean _MANY_ stories of how he met his mother Leia, though he couldn't exactly keep up with them cause he had a habit of changing them every single time he told Ben the story.

_A good but effective way to scent your mate without her even detecting---an accidental brush. It can be anywhere and once properly scent it'll be keep those nasty, vermin other Alpha's out of your way._

"So.....you think Hux will try to put on his _good_ charms on her?" 

This was not how Solo wanted to start his day. It's bad enough that there's an Omega in this office---and from the smell of her, she has not been mated and now he's got macho-man Hux to deal with. Solo really just wanted to smack Poe square in the back of the head for even bringing it up in the first place, but, he already had enough on his plate with the case he was working on and the Chief had been doing a complete reach-around---it was a whole damn clusterfuck!

"Can you just _"not"_ do that today, Dameron?" Ben scoffed loudly as he shook his head and made his way back to his desk. 

"Well, if the shoe fits, my friend....."

Another icy-cold glare and Poe Dameron didn't utter another word for the remainder of that morning, which, Solo was thankful for. It allowed him a bit of peace...at least for now, that is. Though, he did find it extremely hard not to find himself stealing glances over at the secretary's office ever five minutes or so. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Shoulder-length chestnut hair that bounced in loose waves, creamy-colored skin with just a hint of flush to signify that she wasn't made out of marble.

Captivating Bambi-like hazel eyes that could make any officer in this unit swoon. Slender but still quite built for a woman her size, her long legs that caused something of stir inside of Ben's jeans. The last time he got like this around a girl was in the seventh grade spring play and he recalls it ending some what horribly. Back then he got a free pass....now, he’s got no excuse.

_I'm in trouble.....I mean in some knee-deep-in-shit kind of trouble!_

"Just go over there and talk to her," said Poe to Solo after he had caught his partner looking at the brunette for the millionth time that morning. In the seven years since they had been partners, he's never seen Solo behave this way. "Nothing wrong with having a conversation with the girl, right?"

"Oh sure, I'll just do that," Ben answered in a very sarcastic voice. "I'm sure she'll think I'll look super interesting walking over there with salvia hanging out of my mouth like I'm some sort of _crazy-person_!"

"You're saying _"hello"_ to her Solo, not asking her to meet you in the storage closet for a quick romp, jeez!"

"You _don'_ t get it!" Ben gritted, anger now rising within him. 

"What's there to get, man?" Poe said with a shrug of his broad shoulders as he dived into his mountain of paperwork. "I say hello to Omega's all the time and I never have _any_ problems."

_Well, of course you don't! You're a Beta! They probably think you smell like a fate worse than death---trust me, I know I do!_

"I'm an Alpha, you _dim-wit!_ If I go over there my sole purpose is to....well.... _you know?_ " Ben didn't feel like finishing the rest of that sentence, but the rising color in his cheeks made up for it. "I'd rather not get to close, unless _absolutely_ necessary." 

Truth was, he _did_ want to get close to her. So close, in fact, that they were conjoined at the hip and in _other_ places as well. But mating and breeding were exceptionally dangerous and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Rey. He was exceptionally large for his size and she was an itty-bitty little thing. He'd crush her under his weight and sheer power---one of the most _notable_ things he _hated_ about being an Alpha male.

"Well, you better do something, partner, cause I do believe you got some competition coming your way." Poe addressed as he pointed towards Hux who was confidently making his way over towards the front counter where Rey was now standing on a ladder, placing boxes onto a shelf.

"Aw, _hell_ no!" Ben murmured in aggravation as he got to his feet.

Every single primal instinct within his _very_ being was suddenly on high alert. Naturally, it was normal for two Alpha males to fight when it came to winning the affections of the Omega in question, but, Ben felt this needn't get ugly. There really didn't need to be any sort of altercation where he was concerned. He was the better Alpha---the _superior_ choice. _She's mine, Hux. Mine!_

And he wasn't alone, the second Rey picked up on the two Alpha's mixing scents, her ears perked upwards. It was clearly evident very quick on who's scent she found more intoxicating---more _in tune_ with her own personal desires. However, as an Omega who had not yet been claimed, the rivaling Alpha would still have rights to her. 

"Hello." she said shyly as both Alpha's approached the counter at the same time. "And what can I help you two gentlemen with today?"

"Well..." Hux began in a very cocky voice, smoothing back his slick red hair. ".....you can start by letting me taking you out to dinner there, _tuts._ "

 _Tuts? Are you fucking kidding me there, Hux?_ Ben thought to himself as he stood next to Hux by the counter, reeling back his head in sheer disgust that, _that_ would the very first thing he said to her. He didn't have a chance in _hell_ with her now. Ben couldn’t help but noticed the rather offended look on Rey’s face as well. Smart, girl. Clever, girl. 

"I'm afraid that my weekends are fully booked at the moment...Officer....Hux, sorry, I couldn't see your nametag there for a second," Rey answered as politely as she could. "It's....so tiny."

Ben couldn't help but let a low chuckle escape from him as he stared at Hux from the corner of his eye. The reference behind it all was just way too funny to pass up. Hux, however, just turned his big-nose upward and stalked off towards the coffee stand, leaving Rey alone with Ben.... _.at last._ When their eyes locked on to one another--- _sparks_ seemed to fly. Solo was _instantly_ in love and had the feeling that Rey Kenobi wasn't that far behind him. 

"Yes, Officer....Solo, is it?"

"Yes ma'am." he answered her with a genuine smile. 

"Office Solo....I _like_ it." 

She _liked_ it. _SCORE!_ The once sleeping lion in Ben's chest purred loudly at her approval of him, itching to get that much closer to her--- _how the fuck can I scent her when she's behind that damn counter?_ He thought to himself as he continued to standing there, swooning over his possible future mate. She was even more beautiful up close and left him feeling....hot and bothered. 

He pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously and replied, "T-Thanks. Listen, you'll have to forgive Hux. You're fresh meat---he'll back off....eventually."

That eventually part wasn't exactly one-hundred percent the truth. Hux would indeed attempt to try again, but his efforts would be futile because by then Ben had hoped he and Rey would be mated. Or at least that was the plan Ben was heavily relying on at this point. Now if he could just find a way to get around that dang counter without it being so bluntly obvious as in what he was attempting to do.....

"Did you _still_ need something?" Rey then asked him when she noticed him still standing there.

"Uh....yeah, actually. I need a file...."

"Sure, you give me the name, I'll get you file." 

"Sounds fair enough. Hey, um I saw you that you were having some trouble getting the ones on top earlier," Ben murmured in a very nonchalant manner. He hoped it made him sound cool, but, honestly, it just made him sound that much more desperate.

_Smooth, Solo.....real smooth. You couldn't have made that one any more obvious now, could you?_

"I'm pretty tall and if you ever need any sort of assistance on the upper....."

"Now that you mention it, there is one box that I'm having difficulty reaching." said Rey rather quickly.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a hand!" Ben exclaimed excitedly as he quickly marched behind the counter. 

He _prayed_ this worked. Of course, if it all went up in flames he knew exactly who to blame. 


End file.
